


Language Barriers

by Emsiecat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hobbit Liveblog, Idiots in Love, Liveblog, M/M, Thorin and Bilbo are baffled by modern slang, Thorin is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsiecat/pseuds/Emsiecat
Summary: ***Possible spoilers for the 'Quest for Erebor' liveblogs if you haven't read them yet... at least up until Beorn's house anyway***Gandalf giving Thorin and Bilbo strange devices to use to chronicle the Quest is one thing... dealing with the idiosyncrasies of their faceless messengers' way of speaking is something altogether more challenging however.





	Language Barriers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonymousSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSong/gifts), [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Quest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650174) by [AnonymousSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSong/pseuds/AnonymousSong), [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood). 



> While scrolling through the Bagginshield ‘Quest for Erebor’ liveblogs that were made back in 2015 on tumblr, I was reminded of a teeny tiny fic I wrote. The fic came about after an amusing conversation with AnonymousSong where we discussed how baffling it would be for Thorin and Bilbo to receive messages including modern slang.
> 
> Inspiration hit me like a tonne of dragon hoarded gold and I wrote a fic and posted it to tumblr... then forgot about it until today when I decided to unleash it upon AO3 as a nostalgic nod to the wonderful liveblogs which are now also being posted here.
> 
> Enjoy!

Thorin stared in a manner most perplexed at the little contraption Gandalf had graced him with prior to starting the Quest, and then frowned.

The idea of chronicling their journey to Erebor was an interesting one, though perhaps a little needless given Ori’s presence. Still, he had indulged the wizard and accepted the odd piece of engineering with little argument. As too had Bilbo it seemed.

Over the course of their adventure thus far, the messages he had received from those faceless folk beyond had both helped and hindered in many circumstances. Oft casting doubt into his mind, or else spurring him on with tidings of well wishes. It seemed his relationship with Bilbo had been the most popular topic of discussion… Typical. These faceless messengers were a lot like his Company in that regard.

Sometimes though… Thorin just wasn’t sure _what_ to think. Like now for instance. On occasion, their messengers saw fit to converse in a manner most bewildering and neither he, nor Bilbo, could always comprehend them.

“Do Bilbo got the booty…” Thorin murmured to himself as if speaking the message aloud might reveal hidden depths to it and reveal it’s cryptic meaning.

His brows lowering further and lips twisting in distaste, the dwarf shook his head at the incomprehensible words and stood from where he sat amongst the wildflowers of Beorn’s garden to go and find his hobbit.

Perhaps Bilbo could shed light on this puzzle.

 

* * *

 

A short while later found both hobbit and dwarf crowded in close and poring over the device with identical expressions of confusion.

“Grammatically speaking, it’s a sheer mess. There’s no real context, no explanation to the question being posed… I’m afraid I’m as much in the dark as you, Thorin.” Bilbo pulled a face of mild disgust. The writer in him cringed at the text before him, itching to put it right and lend some eloquence to it.

“I see… I presume since you are mentioned by name they wish to know if you posses something… But what a _booty_ is… I cannot comprehend.”

Bilbo hummed, nose twitching in thought that only succeeded in distracting Thorin and making him smile. “The only time I’ve heard of this word being used is by old seafarers in stories; when they refer to their plunder, their treasure.”

“The faceless one wishes to know if you have treasure? Do you think them a bandit perhaps; seeking to find if we’re a worthy target?” Thorin sounded momentarily alarmed.

“No, no I doubt that… So far the messengers have all been honourable enough, if irritating and nosey at times. I don’t think we have anything to fear.”

“Very well, but how should I reply? I can’t very well ignore them, it’s rude.”

“I’m afraid I can’t be much help. A wordsmith I may be and fond of riddles, but I think this one may have bested me.” Bilbo offered a shrug and small smile before patting Thorin’s knee and standing. “Be done with your reply quickly, and then we can see about getting some more of Beorn’s fine honey.”

To Thorin’s pleasure and slight embarrassment the hobbit tipped him a wink before strolling back inside.

Flushing happily, the dwarf looked over the message once more before casting a furtive look about him and replying hastily.

_‘I am unsure if Bilbo possesses booty. However he is a booty himself, one I would wish to keep for all time if I may be allowed to do so’._

Satisfied with his response and looking forward to the prospect of tasting more honey from Bilbo’s lips, Thorin followed the hobbit back into Beorn’s.


End file.
